Quest for Glory: Letters from Willowsby Chapter 3
by Virgil Reese
Summary: Lunasa Faust's immersion in Spielburg continues as he wanders out into the forest and almost misses work, if not for a particular woman catching some of the gossip of the Inn's kitchen reopening and finding Faust passed out in Erana's Peace...


Quest for Glory: Letters from Willowsby

Chapter 3: "Training Day"

I woke up, fully rested. I was surprised. After the events of the previous day, I figured I'd feel a bit battered. I'm glad though; I've got a lot to do today. If anything, it felt like I had done some stretches (though I still did some stretches that morning, just to be safe). After that morning routine, which I do for the sake of later physical mobility and assurance, I got dressed and went into the kitchen. Day was dawning. I thought I'd sleep till noon after yesterday, but I'll take it. I began trying to make some damn coffee. It took an hour. These grounds were different from the ones in Willowsby, but pretty nice. Once I got the nuances of this particular bean, I wrote my recipe on the wall, so as to not forget, and for anyone else I may employ. Good beans, though. Better than at my Inn, it just needed to be flushed out, given the foreign flavor. But it was very good coffee. I'll bet it's even better in Shapeir, given who previously ran the Inn, from what I'm told. I had a cup in the silence of the kitchen with a touch of sugar that I found that morning, while pondering. I heard movement outside after a little while.

"Hey Elle, you and Jee want some coffee? Plenty here. No charge." I said, noticing he and Jee shuffling out.

"I'd love some. It'd be a welcome break from the tea I've been drinking." said Elle.

"I've always loved coffee, lad. I'll take one, too." Jee said. I brought out a pot and a cup of sugar with a spoon in it.

"Sorry, I don't have any milk, but you can sweeten it all you like." I said.

"Neither of us take it with milk, so this is fortuitous, as it seems..." Elle replied.

"Well you guys enjoy then, I've got some things to go do. There's more in the kitchen I made, should Ali Chica or anyone else come in wanting a cup of Ja. Check the main coffee pot."

I left to go see what Kaspar had to offer. General dry goods can mean anything, so I'll just have to see. I left the Inn and headed down the street. Along the way, I set up an account with Centaur Hilde and put an order in, after explaining the restaurant situation. She was quite helpful, and said the products would be by that afternoon. Gotta love them farmers. The backbone of every Inn standing.

Walking into Kaspar's Dry Goods, I looked around at the shop. The man behind the counter didn't look up from his book, even after the bell chimed. I wondered if he was reading what Elle was, given how transfixed he seemed in it. I glanced around. They had damn near every piece of cookware I could think of, and a few I hadn't seen that looked pretty useful, too. And an assortment of other regular housewares, random items, and knick-knacks. All the adventuring related stuff seemed to be behind the counter. I cleared my throat. Unlike at the Guildhall, this time, it worked.

"Oh hello. I'm Kaspar. Anything in particular you're looking for?" he said, putting his book down and placing a bookmark in it.

"Do you sell clothes?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, I do. The town tailor prefers to do alterations and sell here on consignment, mostly. What do you need.?"

"Something roughly in my size, and something smaller, that would fit the beggar in the alley."

"I can do that. Let me show you to the clothiery closet." he said, getting up and walk over to an armoire.

I looked over the clothes and picked out a fresh set of clothes for me, and then found something presentable for Sam. I then turned to Kaspar.

"How much for these 2 ensembles, shopkeep?"

"Two gold for the both of them. I'll even give you a used pair of shoes for the beggar. In the hopes this will keep him from my shop and on his way." Kaspar said, taking the clothes, and putting them in separate paper bags.

"It very well may. We'll see." I handed him the gold. I thanked him and left. I figured I'd ask about the Brigand Ruins and used weapons thing another time. I was full-up on crossbow bolts, anyhow.

I walked over to the barber shop next.

"Hello?" I said, walking in but not seeing anyone. I heard someone say something from out back...

"Be right out!" I heard someone say.

The barber came out, with his scissors and other tools for his trade. Crap. It was the same guy passed out at the bar. I'll need to ply him into keeping sober before noon somehow. Hopefully, my negotiating is as good as my cooking.

"You the barber?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I got a job for you. Here's some money for a haircut (I read his prices on the wall, while waiting). I need you to cut Sam the Beggar's hair today. There's a bottle of Willowsby Whiskey in it for you if you stay sober until the job's done (technically mead is more like wine, but when I iron out a deal with a lightweight, I'm playing for keeps)." I said, handing him 5 silvers, as per his wall.

"Willowsby Whiskey? Yeah, that sounds good. Send him right over."

"He's gotta clean up a little first. I'd hate to muss up your scissors. Sam will bring the hooch over. Just don't go to the tavern before is all." I said.

"Okay then. I'll wait. Sir. When I woke up the other day, Barkeep told me never to fuck with you, and I damn sure don't cross him. He might cut me off at the bar." said the barber, with a tinge of disappointment that he couldn't make it to the bar just yet.

"He won't keep you long." I walked back out into town and headed next door, and knocked. Basil answered the door, as usual.

"Hey sonny, excellent schnitzel! Any chance we could get some more tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, we can manage that. I actually wanted to ask you about that tiny room off to the left that isn't a part of the regular row of rooms."

"You want it? Take it. I figured you'd make a broom closet out of it for the kitchen. You need me to have the bed moved or something?"

"No it's fine, but yeah, I'll take it."

"Consider it part of the kitchen rent, lad. I didn't know what to do with that one. It's so small. Here..." Basil went into his keybox, and handed me a key. He went on, "Shameen and Shema told me that's the room that Sir Devon stayed in! I should charge you something, but damn it, that rooms smaller than a closet and it wouldn't feel right. Here you go." he said, handing me the key.

"Thanks, Mr. Oakwynn. Don't forget to come by for supper tonight."

"Oh, Sybil has been asking about it all day. We loved it. See you at supper, sonny."

"See you then. Thanks." He shut the door and I heard him talking to Sybil inside as I walked off. I'm glad I found more than a few sauri last night.

I went down the street and walked into the butcher's shop. Not plentiful, but not lacking either in supply. He could do well, had Willowsby known there was a demand at all over here.

"Hello patron, I'm Butch Beefmeister. What can I help you with?" said the man behind the counter.

"Hi, my name's Lunasa Faust. I'm opening up a restaurant in town, and I'd like to set up an account with you." I replied.

"Excellent, excellent. And what are you in the market for?"

I looked over his stock and put in an order for some bratwurst and various cuts of beef.

"I'll have them over to your kitchen by mid-afternoon, sir. Thank you for your patronage."

Now to see the baker, right next door. It pretty much went the same with him, and now I have bread coming over, courtesy of Silas Sourdough. Then, I hit the alleyway. Sam was there, as expected.

"Hey boss. Pretty good food you brought over last night." he said, looking up.

"Well it's about to get better Sam. You start tomorrow." I pulled the bag of his new clothes from my satchel and handed it over to him, "Here's some fresh clothes. And here's a key to your room; it's the one in the common room of the Inn, to the left. Cramped, but it's a safe place to rest your head." I said, as he took the key.

"Oh heavens, thank you! I didn't know there'd be a room, too." he beamed.

"Listen Sam, you stink, and look pretty worse for the wear from living on the street. Let's get you cleaned up." I said, helping him up.

We walked back down to the Inn and I ushered him into the male bathing room. I pulled out the mead I had promised the barber and put it on a counter. He put his fresh clothes to the side and began disrobing.

"After you clean up Sam, I have a haircut appointment waiting for you down the street. I don't care how you have it cut, just cut it somehow and get it clean. There's hair cleaning powder right over there and soap right there. And bring the barber this bottle." I said, indicating the mead.

"He's staying sober for now because I promised him that bottle, so don't let him or me down." I turned and opened the door.

"Will do boss. And boss?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"I just want to thank you for taking a chance on me. I'll do my best not to let you down."

"Don't mention it. Just be ready to work tomorrow. I'm cooking tonight if you wanna get some early training in, but you technically don't start till tomorrow, so if you need some rest, get it in tonight while you can."

"I'd like some early training, actually. I'll be here."

"Your choice. I've gotta run. Lots to do, and it's still only mid morning. See you later on, Sam."

"Bye, boss." he said, scrubbing his hair and creating suds.

Hmmm. Elle and Jee must have been out in the woods, I guess. Ali Chica was seated at the table, eating some berries that I'm guessing he got from Centaur Hilde. I told him supper was on tonight, and to tell the others. His face lit up, and assured me they would know.

Now, since that was out of the way, I was ready to explore the outside world a little more. This time, I took a left outside of the gate, unlike to the right when I went hunting and found that sauri den. Coming up the path, I noticed a gnarled rooted oak tree, which was quite pleasing to look at. Right across from it sat a cozy looking cottage, with the sign of the Potionmaker above the door. I knocked.

"Come on in." I heard from the inside of the cottage. I walked in.

Well, Tim would certainly feel at home in here. Some scents were familiar, from my time around Tim's, and some were completely foreign to me. It was a pleasing scent, and blend, all the same, though. A rather large woman looked up from what she was doing at a cauldron and addressed me.

"Welcome to my shop, my name is Amelia Applebury. And you are?" she said, wiping her hands off on her apron.

"My name is Lunasa Faust. Nice shop you have here. Are you the Potionmaker for this town?"

"Yes, though I'm generally know as 'the Healer'. Here for the Cider festival?"

"Yeah, sure. I heard you were missing a ring, and needed components for your wares?"

"Well, that ring has been recovered already, but I always need components. Mainly, flowers from Erana's Peace, cheetaur claws, trolls beard, and fairy-circle mushrooms."

"Okay, I've been hearing the word 'Erana' ever since I got here and still have no idea what it means. Can you give me a little insight, possibly?" I asked.

"Certainly."

Ameila Applebury then told me about how a Wizard of immense peace and compassion named Erana came through the valley, long ago, and put a binding spell of Calm over the entire town, though some spots are, well, spotty. In addition, she planted a beautiful garden to the north in the woods where it seems to be always springtime, no matter how harsh the winter had gotten. Pretty impressive work, really. I wondered how long it would take me to muster that amount of magical potentcy.

"I'll have to check out this 'Erana's Peace', then." I said, after she was done telling the story.

"I'll pay you 5 silvers for a flask-full of flowers from her garden. I sell flasks for a silver a piece, should you need any."

"I've got a few already. I found some in the restaurant I run." I replied.

"Oh, you cook?" she said, her eyes opening.

"Yes ma'am. It'll be officially open soon, kind of a side branch of the Inn, as it would be. We'll be serving tonight, if you'd like to come by and have a bite. We also serve coffee. Beer, if I get stuck here long enough to brew a batch."

"That sounds marvelous! I might come over early to try the coffee." she said.

"We serve at suppertime. If you show up early, well, there will be coffee if I'm there, but I've got some exploring to do for now. My helper doesn't technically start until tomorrow."

"So long then. They used to serve such nice food there." she gushed at the memory.

"Nice meeting you, Amelia." I went back out through the only door in the house and was on my way again.

I continued down the road, noticing castle-grounds to my right. Must be the Baron's place. Knowing I couldn't find Devon there and that the Baron's kids were safe, I continued on, as pretty as the place looked from a distance. I encountered a farm. And another centaur. Must be Hilde's dad. He stopped tending the crops as he saw me walk up.

"Greetings traveler, I am Heinrich Pferdefedern, and this is my farm." the centaur said.

"Good to meet you, Heinrich. I'm Lunasa Faust. I'm a big fan of your crops. Top notch. And I would know, from cooking them."

"Ahhh, you must be the enterprising young man who set up an account with us. I've heard of you. Glad to meet you." he replied.

"Likewise, Heinrich. I'll be seeing you." I started continuing on westward.

"Mr. Faust, if you need a respite out in the woods, I suggest Erana's Peace. No monsters will go there." he mentioned as I walked. I stopped.

"It's up north, right?" I said, about to cut north through his farm.

"Yes, but continue west, then head north. You hit a dead end going north from here. As soon as you can head north after going that way, take it. The path curves eastward further up and it'll be the first skareen north you see."

"Oh, thanks. I might go see it now." I said, fortunate for the directions. I headed west, as per his advice.

I meandered northward after taking the first path on the right from the wider road. Pretty uneventful walk. I'll have to get further out from civilization to find some monsters, I suppose. This seemed like more of a nature hike. After a little bit, I encountered what I assumed to be a castle guard. He had a leather shoulder-pauldron, a chainmail cuirass under a blue tunic with a shield on the front, and sported an iron helm and a blonde mustache. He had a dim but friendly look about him.

"Hail, stranger!" He said, as he approached.

"Hello. Are you one of the Baron's guards?" I inquired.

"That I am. My name is Karl. Who are you?"

"My name is Faust. Lunasa Faust. Are you patrolling these woods?"

"No, I normally keep watch at the gate. Today's my day off."

"It's nice to have a day off..." I said.

"It is. But sometimes my off-days can be less boring than the gate. I often come out here to gather spell components for the healer to supplement my income. And kill any goblins I see, and take their money and weapons to sell to Kaspar."

"Doesn't the Baron take care of you money-wise? You know being a guard and all?"

"Oh, he certainly does. But ever since the troubled times here were over, I've since found a wife, and we have a baby on the way. We wish to purchase a house in town, or build one ourselves, which I cannot do on a guard's salary alone anytime soon."

"Ah. I see. Run into any goblins today?" I said, nodding.

"Not today. Ever since the curse was lifted, the Baron began tending to his duties happily and regularly again. Guards patrol periodically now, even though we haven't gotten our muster to full capacity yet. But, the Baronet and Baronessa ride out in search of monsters to fight sometimes, too. There used to be a goblin training ground to the east of here, but when it was rediscovered by a patrol, the goblins were evicted and sent scattering, much like the brigands before them. The baron then posted guards there and sent his masons and gardeners to craft it into a woodland park under the direction of Heinrich Pferdefedern. It is nearly complete, and should be ready before the Cider Festival." he replied.

Wow, this guy could really talk if you let him. Not that I mind; he's a pretty good source of information.

"I'll have to check that out, then." I looked around so I could remember where to head east from later, thanks to Tim's pin.

"I must be going. My only haul today was flowers from Erana's Peace. I wish to sell them to the Healer and get back home to my wife." he said continuing forward.

"See you at the gate sometime, then." I said.

"Please do. It's nice to have someone to talk to there." He said, walking down the trail.

I continued north and found the curve in the path and continued east. A path opened up to the left after a skareen, and I found myself in what I thought was heaven. It was a miniature meadow, betwixt mountainous terrain on the sides I didn't enter from. It smelt of lavender and citrus and a host of other fragrances. In the middle was a tree I couldn't quite identify, with somewhat-glowing fruit hanging from it. A rounded, but natural looking stone sat to the left. If this wasn't Erana's Peace, I'd be hard pressed to believe it. I cast Detect Magic. Yeah, definitely has to be Erana's Peace. I noticed a brighter glow coming from the large stone to the left upon casting. I decided to get a closer look. Etched into the stone were the words, "If thy Will is Magic, so shall I share. Open this stone, and claim what is there."

Well, that's a no-brainer. I was just hoping it wasn't Erana's corpse. Seems a bit macabre, but I needed to see what's in there. I cast Open for the first time in my life. The stone started to rumble, and slide a little, but stayed in place. I tried again. the stone slid all the way open that time, revealing a crevasse. I peered in, and saw very little. I looked closer, and found a scroll, tucked into the corner. I opened it and read. As the words disappeared, I now had knowledge of the Calm spell. I'm sure it'll be a while before I can put a permanent effect over a whole town, but it's certainly a start. I pulled out 3 empty flasks and stuffed them with flowers from the meadow. Hmmm. They were already growing back. I was wondering how Karl managed to get his fill without the turf being spotty in certain areas. This Erana woman obviously didn't take shortcuts, that's for sure. I took one last look around and decided to see what was further east. I came to a clearing with an open cave to the left. Looked like fun.

I entered the cave, and kept my footsteps quiet. Partway through, I cast Light, and began to hear imp-like chatter and hisses. I was not alone. I looked around and realized I was surrounded by a pack of goblins. I cast flame dart at one, knocking him onto a stalatmite, effectively impaling him on it, as I drew my gladius and slashed at another, slicing his neck open. Another lunged at me and I sidestepped, slicing down and chopping his arm in half, his little club rattling to the floor, and he ran off down the cave shrieking. I felt a sudden pain in my back as one of the others got in a hard shot. I screamed in fury as I engaged him, knocking his club from his hand and then thrusting my sword through his mouth, killing him. There was one left, and he looked scared without his friends. He backed away a little. I dashed forward and with one well executed slash, and liberated his head from his body, which rolled down the cave a little, the helmet tumbling off. I drank my last stamina potion. Then I recast light and ventured further down.

I came to a dead end and heard the same imp-like chatter I heard before. Oh bloody hell. The first one was easily dispatched, as was the second one. Then 8 more, including the one whose arm I chopped off just rushed out of nowhere at me. Not knowing what to do, I improvised. I pushed the light orb to the side as hard as I could. It responded by bouncing across the entire room, off the walls and back again. The goblins stopped, dumbfounded, and I took quick advantage. I slayed 3 fairly quickly before they reengaged me, having realized the mistake of being distracted. One hit me on the left, another on my right, while I put a quick thrust to the one in front of me's jugular. I dashed to the side, and beheaded the one on my right in one motion. I cast Calm, hoping to buy some time. They calmly proceeded to try killing me. Luckily, in their peaceful bloodlust, the light had bounced off a wall and hit one in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground in front of me. I stomped him in the head with my boot, crushing his skull underfoot. Two left to go. I cast Flame Dart. Nothing. Damn. I was out of those. One of the goblins snickered as my spell fizzled out while the other beaned me in the leg with his club. I was knocked to my knee. As he cocked back for another swing, I stabbed him where I figured his heart was. Either way, he went down, apparently dead. The other one stopped snickering and started running at me. It was old One-Arm, as it turned out. I reached down as he closed his distance and pulled the Sheinerbane dagger. I lifted over head and threw it as hard as I could muster at him. It caught him and knocked him down. I got up as he did and closed the gap. He screamed, as I yelled and chopped off his left arm, the spear he had grabbed after his retreat rattling to the floor.

We both stood there. He obviously was starting to get weak from the blood loss, and was no longer engaging me. I picked up the curved dagger I threw at him and wandered back out of the cave, a little dizzy and dishoveled. Fuck him. He'll bleed to death and that'll be that. I was done in that cave and needed to eat something.

I wandered back to Erana's Peace, drinking a Heal potion along the way. It felt good, but I needed to sit down. I need to hit up Amelia for more Staminas, and maybe some of the other ones, I thought as I came back to the meadow. Once there, I dropped in front of the tree into the flowers, and drifted off into a healing sleep. It was noon, and I managed to exhaust myself before even starting work. How brilliant. I slept so solid, dreams had no purchase on this restful mountain. I should come back here sometime.

I was awakened around mid-afternoon not knowing where I was. It felt like something from a picture-book of Creation. I felt a little groggy, my vision a little blurred, and a fragrance I had just learned was in the air. I felt a slight kick to my leg as my vision cleared. I looked up and saw the most beautiful blonde woman I had ever seen. She looked angelic.

"Did I die? Is this heaven?" I said, looking around, then back up at her.

"If you're flirting with me Mr. Faust, then I suppose I can assume you're okay. Do you need a healing potion? You look a little...roughed up." she remarked.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to eat something" I said, standing up and realizing I was in Erana's Peace and not heaven. "Had a little too much fun in the Goblin Tunnels over there."

I noticed a horse grazing near the meadow's opening to the south. I grabbed two of the slightly-glowing fruits from the tree I was under and gobbled them up. I washed it down with some water from my wineskin. I felt invigorated in every sense of the word. I even felt my Mana replenish.

"Hmmm. For a cook, you certainly engage in some interesting extracurricular activities." She said.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but do we know each other? I think I'd remember meeting you, but you seem to know an awful lot about me for someone I don't recognize."

"Where are my manners? My name is Elsa von Spielburg." she replied.

"The Brigand Captain?"

"I'd prefer not to discuss that." she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Forget I mentioned it. Were you out patrolling the woods when you came across me? Karl said-"

"Karl is actually how I knew where to find you. You see, his wife Olga and I are close friends. When he went to sell some Erana flowers to Amelia, she mentioned plans of attending your restaurant tonight. Olga insisted Karl take her out to the restaurant, and mentioned the restaurant to me. Your employee has been making and serving coffee and getting the kitchen ready for your return and trying to reassure the patrons of your arrival." Elsa said, sufficiently summing up the events that transpired while I was sleeping.

"Damn. He was supposed to start tomorrow. I just figured it be the usual five diners, not counting Sam and I."

"I don't know what you told him, but anyone who can breeze into town and inspire a work ethic like that into Sam is certainly someone I wanted to meet. And, you have more than your usual five diners, as you put it. There's roughly 11, not counting you, Sam, and myself." she said. Looks like it's time for me and Sam to shine tonight.

"You'll be dining with us as well, then?" I asked.

"If you would not mind, I'd love to try your cuisine."

"I'd be honored to cook for you, Baronessa von Spielburg."

"Please, call me Elsa."

"No problem, Elsa. Just don't call me Mr. Faust anymore. My name is Lunasa, if we're to be on a first name basis."

"Very well, Lunasa. Shall we ride back, then?" she said, eyeing her horse.

"Sounds like a plan."

It was just before sunset when we returned to Spielburg. She was an expert rider. Elsa made me hold on tight, so I wouldn't fall off. She could tell I wasn't used to horses at all. Not many around Willowsby. We generally used pack mules and walked with them, or had them draw wagons, when commerce extended out from our town. Horses would have been nice. Wouldn't have been a five day hike here with one of those, I imagine.

Elsa gave her horse some oats, and tied him to the post outside the town gate, near the water trough. We walked into the Inn together and I scanned the room. Everyone had a coffee in front of them and was in a relaxed mood. I saw the Sheriff, I assume his wife, and Otto seated close by each other at the long table. Next to them at the same table were Elle, Jee, and Ali having a chat. The Oakwynns were seated together at one of the smaller tables. At another smaller table was Dieter the Barkeep, the goon from the bar, and another man with a mustache and a blue cape, who looked distinguished but irritable. At a larger round table, sat Karl, I assume his wife Olga, and a giant creature with the head of a bull and the body of a man, but larger. Elsa took a seat with them as Sam came out spotting me.

"Mr. Faust, thank goodness you're here! I gave them coffee, but everyone wants to try the food! I'm ready to learn, but everyone wants to try your cooking! I didn't know there would be this many!" Sam said, a little worried.

"Good job, Sam. Let's get to work." I said. He went to the kitchen, and I followed, greeting the guests on my way through.

I'm glad my accounts came through. I had sausage, all the veggies I needed, the saurus tails I already had, and plenty of bread. I had Sam get the oven fire going (he took the liberty of getting the stove already lit in my stead, apparently). I had Sam chop cabbage while I got Saurus Schnitzel prepped. I used all the remaining tails I had, to be safe. Once he was done with the cabbage, I got a lot of sauerkraut going and had him slice the bread into chunks and had him toast it in the oven. Once done, I instructed him to bring a basket of bread and a bowl of sauerkraut to each table, with 2 helpings at the long table. While he did that, I started baking a bunch of potatoes and finished slicing the saurus tail. When he came back, I showed him how I wanted the veggies cut and put him on that. I put the bratwurst to slow bake in the front part of the oven. I spoke up to Sam.

"How do ya like kitchen work so far, Sam?" I asked.

"It's invigorating, actually." he said, chopping away.

"It can be sometimes..." I said, starting to pan-fry the schnitzel.

"I'm done with the veggies. Need me to check on the guests?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea, now that you mention it."

He went out and came back in a few minutes later with a couple bowls and baskets. He refilled them with sauerkraut and bread and went back out. I put the mixed veggies in the oven to roast and turned over the bratwursts. Sam came in right after.

"Everyone's okay boss, I just need to refill a few coffees and we should be okay until the main course." he said, grabbing a freshly brewed coffee pot and walking back out. I think he'll work out okay, actually.

I was finishing off the schnitzel when he came back in. I told him to take a look in the oven and use the poker on the potatoes to check them.

"Went right through it boss." he said.

"Then I think we're about ready. Let's get them fed."

Sam and I went out with the goods and served them up family style, going from table to table. Saurus Schnitzel, baked potatoes with olive oil and green onion, roasted assorted veggies, and bratwurst. I instructed Sam to make sure he gave the 2 goons and the bull-man 2 baked potatoes, as they looked like they could certainly eat more than humans, dwarves, and elves. Sam and I left portions of salt on each table so that each patron could add according to their own individual tastes. Dinner was served.

Sam and I retreated back to the kitchen, and started cleaning up. I had him soak the cookware in the sink, and then told him to grab a bite to eat (there was plenty leftover) and take a break. I stowed the unused materials in their homes in the pantry and larder and had a cup of coffee and a smoke. I made myself a plate of bratwurst, baked potato, schnitzel, and some veggies with a piece of bread. I never cared much for sauerkraut, but people who do always seemed to like mine. I put the plate to the side for later and gathered up the leftovers. I refilled my coffee and walked out into the dining room, as it would be now.

"Does my food meet with the approval the Baron's daughter, Elsa?" I asked, approaching her table.

"Quite so. Don't mention this to the castle chef, as he's very temperamental with critiques, but this is far better." she said, finishing the last of her schnitzel.

"Thank you. I hope everyone enjoyed it that much."

"It was quite good, Mr. Faust." said the bull-man, "My name is Toro. And if you were wondering, I am what's known as a minotaur."

"Nice to meet you Toro. Glad you liked it. Good to see you again Karl. And you must be Olga?" I said, looking at the woman seated next to Karl.

"Yes I am. Excellent food Mr. Faust. I had been craving sauerkraut since Karl and I have been expecting, and this was a welcome treat." Olga said.

"There's some leftover if you'd like to take some home. You are eating for two, now."

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd hate for it to go to waste." she said.

"It won't be a problem. Please see me on your way out, I'll have it ready." I said, and walked over to the Oakwynn table.

"Get enough to eat Mr. and Mrs. Oakwynn?" I asked them.

"Oh yes. We were hoping you'd make Saurus Schnitzel again. We had no idea it would be a much heartier spread on such short notice." Basil said. Sybil nodded in approval.

I went over to the table where Dieter and his associates were.

"Everything okay with your meal, guys?" I inquired.

"Just fine, Lunasa. Damn fine grub. Haven't ate that good since my mama cooked for me." Dieter said. "By the way, this here's Crusher and you can call him Chief."

Crusher tapped his belly nodding and grunting in approval. Chief looked up and spoke.

"I understand there's some tools you wish to procure. See Dieter here at the Aces and Eights when you get the chance. I believe we can help you. And yes, Mr. Faust, the meal was simply exquisite. If that beer you told him about is as good as your cooking, we may be able to attract more regular business at the bar. And if not, I suppose we'll just have better beer to drink for ourselves." said Chief.

"Thank you kindly, gentlemen. I'll be in touch." I said, walking off to work the rest of the room.

I approached the long-table and asked them about their meal. The Sheriff spoke up first.

"Mr. Faust, I hope we get to keep you. Brynhild and I haven't had a date night in a long time, and this meal really made it something special." said Sheriff Shultz.

"My pleasure, Sheriff. I'm glad you both enjoyed. How did you like it Otto?"

He nodded, while tapping his belly with an approving grunt, much like Crusher did. Goons sure do love eating, and seem to have a universal language about it.

"Hey Elle, Jee, Ali. Get enough to eat?" I said walking down the long-table to their end.

"I was wondering how you'd outdo last night's meal, laddie. You didn't disappoint. What sort of pork sausage is this? It's amazing." Jee said.

"It's called bratwurst. The butcher sells it actually. Cooks real good over a fire, too. Believe me, I've tried, and it works. This was oven roasted, but you can cook it however you please, of course." I replied.

"I'll have to look into that, lad. Thanks." he said.

"Master Faust, what was that dish that came out first, with the bread?" Elle asked me.

"Sauerkraut. You like it?"

"Oh, yes. I'll have to get the recipe from you, unless it's some secret family recipe, of course." he said.

"No, it's no secret. Just my own recipe. I'm not a fan, but I run an Inn back home, and it's a popular dish around these parts. It's pretty easy to make. I'll jot down the recipe and get it to you, Elle."

"Thank you, Master Faust. I look forward to shooting arrows with you when you get the chance."

"Hey-ah, make that-ah two boss. Not the arrows, but the-ah sauerkraut. Seems like-ah good travel food." Ali Chica said, after taking a sip of coffee.

"Two sauerkraut recipes it is, then. And yes it does travel well. It keeps longer than most prepared veggie meals."

By now, Sam had finished his break and begun picking up plates and utensils. Everyone lingered around and chatted merrily and finished their coffee. I went to the kitchen and cleaned off the cookware and hung them to dry. Sam came in with the plates and utensils and I put them to soak in the sink.

"I can finish off the last of the dishes, boss. Maybe you want to see the guests out, perhaps?" he said, filling a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, that sounds good, Sam. Thanks."

I put the remaining saurkraut into a container and brought it over to Olga.

"Here you go Olga. This stuff keeps pretty well, so if you're full from earlier, it'll still be good to eat tomorrow. Here's a little bag of that toasted bread, too, in case you want some of that with it." I said, handing her the food.

"Thank you Mr. Faust, we'll definitely be back again sometime." she responded.

People were starting to shuffle around to leave. I bid them farewell on the way out and collected the money left at the empty tables. Wow. So far 10 gold and 17 silvers. And there were still a few people left. They must have been more impressed than I initially thought. I'm gonna need to make a sign for this place. That and come up with a name. The only people sitting were Elle and Jee. Ali must have went to his room to sleep the meal off. Elsa had already gotten up and was finishing her coffee. After, she approached me.

"Thank you for the lovely meal, Lunasa. I hope to see you again soon." she said.

"My pleasure Elsa, the feeling is mutual."

"If you wish to sword train, I'm pretty good with one. I may know a technique or two that you may not. Maybe after some practice you can rescue me from Erana's Peace one day." she said smiling.

"I'd like that. I can use all the help I can get if I'm gonna find Devon." I replied.

"I'm sure after a hearty meal like that, Karl would be remiss in not letting you through the gates of the castle. I can usually be found there. Usually. Good night, Lunasa." she said walking to the door.

"Good night Elsa." Nice lady. I hate to see her go, but I like watching her leave.

I took a seat over by Elle and Jee and began packing my pipe. I called Sam over through the hallway doors.

"Any of you guys wanna visit Willowsby without leaving the table?" I said, gesturing with the pipe.

"I thought you'd never ask, lad. We'd love to." said Jee, as Sam appraoched.

"Have a seat with us Sam." I said looking up and handing the pipe to Jee.

Sam sat down and Jee took a candle off the table, lighting the pipe.

He inhaled a little more conservatively this time and didn't cough as badly as before. Elle gave me a look and smiled and took the pipe from Jee and took a puff. He did his churchmouse cough and passed it my way. I cleared the bowl and packed another. I took a hit and passed it to Sam, warning him not to breathe in too terribly much of it. He complied, but coughed all the same. He passed it to Jee, who was packing his pipe with his and said "No thank you." Elle took the pipe, had one more puff and passed it to me. I cleared it and put the pipe away.

"That's a different kind of pipeweed you got there boss. Makes me kind of sleepy. Mind if I turn in for the night?" asked Sam.

"Not at all Sam. You earned it. Speaking of which..." I pulled out 4 gold and 7 silvers and handed it too him. "Here, ya go Sam. Good work today. Thanks for covering for me while Elsa was scooping me up from Erana's Peace."

He looked down and counted. "Wow, thanks boss! This is more than I expected!"

"Think of it as a sign on bonus and for the initiative you took earlier. Plenty more where that came from. The pay will generally be commensurate to how business went, but either way, you'll still have a place to stay and food in your belly." I said, wishing him a good night.

"Good night boss. Thanks again. Be careful out in those woods. You gave some of us a bit of a scare today." he said, retiring to his little room off to the left.

"Is he related to that beggar Jee and I saw in the alley when we first got here, Master Faust?" Elle asked.

"He is the beggar you met in the alley." I replied.

"Impressive, lad. You certainly have a way with people. We barely recognized him." Jee said.

"He cleans up well, I guess. I was pretty impressed with him today. He was actually supposed to start tomorrow. When I first rolled into town, the Sheriff kinda lit a fire under his ass. I just came along at the right time is all."

"Well, I'm going to go to my room and read. Good night, and excellent meal once again, Master Faust." Elle said, plopping a gold down on the table.

"I'm going to go take a bath and turn in." said Jee, putting another gold down. "Splendid meal, lad. Keep up the good work."

They both stood up and I wished them a good night as they walked to the hallway. I checked the kitchen. Everything was clean. Sam was obviously taking his work seriously. I gathered up the last few coffee mugs, cleaned them off, and snuffed the torches out in the kitchen. I looked around at the dining room. The fire still had a flame and crackle to it. The silence seemed deafening compared to an hour ago. I barred the front door and and went back to my room. As I laid there, I went over the day's events in my head. Oh shit. I forgot to loot those goblins I killed. Well, they're not going anywhere tonight, I thought to myself, as I drifted off to a restful and welcome slumber. This little town gets more interesting with each day, and I got the drift that I've only scratched the surface.


End file.
